Michael Holt (New Earth)
After Batman recovered her heart, he informed Holt about the technology used to keep the heart living outside the body and after retrieving the heart, Holt and Mid-Nite performed a surgery on Selina to place her heart back. The surgery was a success, but they were not sure if Selina would ever be Catwoman again. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Holt is described as having "a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes;" picking up complicated skills quickly and retaining them, such as performing emergency surgery on teammate Alan Scott after reading about the procedure in a medical text book. As Holt himself put it, "everyone has a talent...Mine is learning." ** : Holt also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. ** Polymath: Holt is also a polymath who has specialized in multiple fields of medicine, engineering and science. He possesses 14 Ph.D's (two of which are in engineering and physics-including assorted doctorates and masters in degrees in Law, Psychology, Chemistry, Political Science and Mathematics). ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * : Olympic Gold Medalist in the decathlon. * : He is a black belt in 6 different martial arts disciplines. * : Holt is also multilingual, though the extent of this has not been revealed. He has been shown to speak the language of the nation of Kahndaq. Given Holt's propensity for learning, it likely that he speaks several other languages as well. * : Holt is good in strategy, playing chess against two opponents with eyes closed. * : Holt is the Billionaire C.E.O of Holt Industries aka HoltCorp, a high tech firm he founded himself. He's also a Engineer, Inventor, Industrialist, and Scientist. * : Mr. Terrific's bodily functions are at the pinnacle of human conditioning. **'Peak Human Strength': Mr. Terrific's strength is superior to any normal human. **'Peak Human Agility': Mr Terrific's agility is pushed to the very limit of human capability **'Peak Human Reflexes': His reflexes are heighten to the peak of human potential. **'Peak Human Endurance': Mr. Terrific has a highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other humans, enabling him to gain greater endurance. While fighting the Tomorrow Thief, he was able to survive in Arctic temperatures with two broken ribs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * T Spheres: Floating robotic spheres can do many things including project holographic images, create laser grids, serve as cameras, link with outside data networks, allowing him to fly by bearing his weight, self-destruct, generate powerful electrical charges,and strike as flying projectile weapons. They respond to his mental and vocal commands. * T-Mask: He is invisible to all forms of electronic detection. This ability is tied to nanotechnology woven into his specially designed "T-Mask" (which is molecular-bonded to his face and can disappear at will) and costume. Mister Terrific was apparently the only super-hero whom the OMACs could not detect. His mask also protects his face from chemicals and relays mental commands to his T-Spheres by detecting the subtle movements on his face. The mask works in conjunction with an ear piece to acts as a communications system. Through his mask, Holt can change instantaneously into costume and back again. ** Holt's mask also doubles as a encephalic broadcaster, picking up aggregate thought-waves, allowing him to communicate with his T-Spheres and even project a speaking hologram of himself, even if he is injured or too weak to speak. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Holt is a self-made multimillionaire. Before becoming a super hero, he founded a company called Cyberwear later named Holt Holdings Inc. He has since sold that company to Waynetech, a company owned by Bruce Wayne. * Holt is an atheist. Terrific, though well aware and having witnessed much of the mystical nature of the DC Universe firsthand, cites scientific and rational explanations for all of them. He described souls as "a unique energy that could quantify as a telepathic discharge upon death." * One form of electronic detection has proven able to monitor Mister Terrific, the android Red Tornado. He also can be detected by the artificial intelligence Thinker, whom Mister Terrific has brought in as the White King's Bishop in Checkmate. * Anthro developed a costume inspired by Mister Terrific when he came to the future. , see excerpt Booster Gold and Blue Beetle think that it looks ridiculous. , see excerpt *His identity is publicly known. | Trivia = * Holt enjoys , and is so skilled at it, he fills the puzzles in with pen, instead of pencil. * Along with teammate and friend Doctor Mid-Nite, Mister Terrific is one of the two main superhero physicians in the DC Universe, notably participating in the autopsy of Sue Dibny in . * Holt has described himself as the third smartest person on Earth after Batman and Lex Luthor.https://twitter.com/geoffjohns/status/528928133307576320 | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = Mr. Terrific | Links = * * Mister Terrific Secret Origins }} Category:African American Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Atheists